Mistakes happen
by Gaarasmama
Summary: Hinata's world is turned upside down when her father makes a life changing decision.R&R My spelling might be bad in the beginnig but i will try to notice and fix it. Sorry, bad at sums; but i think you'll like it if you read it.
1. You imbecile!

`_Hello,my name is Hinata Hyuuga. I might give off the impression that I'm a shy and quiet girl...but I am the complete opposite. I've been chosen to run the family business,thanks to my (can't do anything right) cousin Neji. Neji is the only person other than my best friend Ino,that knows I'm wearing a mask of innocence. In a weird...twisted sort of way...I kind of look up to her,even though she's an evil bipolar girly girl. But at least she has the guts to put it all out there...she can be a mess when it comes to relationships,but surprisingly enough she's really good at giving advise on relationships...okay so that's besides the point (deep breath) __**I'm engaged against my will!**__ Because my imbecile of a father want's the company to "sprout wings and fly"as he so boldly stated at his huge birthday party. So what _

_else could I do but go along with it rite? Well yea I did,but not before I made a huge scene about it (thanks to my anger issues) and called them all fools for thinking that I would go through with any idiotic agreement they came up with...such as getting married to a complete stranger. And to top it all off,my father and some of the elders burst into tears of joy at my sudden outburst. That fateful day was the beginning of the end for me.`_

beep beep beep!

"Uhh".Hinata lazily reached out towards the alarm clock beside her bed,balled up her hand,and hit the off button with all of her strength breaking it into big pieces.

She didn't realize what she had done,or notice that her door clicked open as she did this.

"Tell me why you can't just turn off the alarm clock like a normal person without breaking it?" The intruder slowly made their way towards the bed peeling back ocean blue covers and revealing a fuming set of beautiful purple pearly eye's.

"Because Neji,unlike normal people I actually like to sleep." She pouted as she yanked the silky warm covers back over her head again.

"Don't tell me...your still mad about last night?"The brunette asked as he moved to look at the broken mess on the night stand that used to be an alarm clock.`_note to self:buy alarm clocks that can't break... if that's even possible.`_

The raven haired girl sat up slowly and scowled at her older cousin standing in front of her. "Well its all your fault!"She quickly stood on both of her feet,causing Neji to stumble backwards almost falling in the process."You were supposed to convince father and the elders that I would not be fit to run the company!Before the party."she growled when she said the last sentence then took a step forward making Neji take a step back raising both hands in front of him in his defense.

He nervously laughed and cleared his throat."Okay,but no matter what I said they had already made up their minds. You didn't really help any with that outburst you made last night."

"That's not the point,you could have recommended Hanabi for the position. Plus I had a right to say what I said...i mean...their making me get married for Kami's sake!"

"Hanabi is like 13,and she's too immature to run a business."He stated while looking at Hinata with a dumb expression on his face.

"She's 16!"The long haired girl shouted in disbelief.

"really?"

"..." _`oh kami help him`_

"Well whatever,she acts like she's 13. But anyway... I just came in here to wake you up,uncle wants to talk to you so hurry up and get dressed."

"Fine,now get out if that's all." _`great,now he's going to tell me how proud he is of me`_

Hinata grouched and walked to the bathroom then turned around to face Neji who to her surprise,was still standing there...so she just stared at him hoping he'd get the message.

"..."

"..."

"..what?.."

"get out!"The pale girl shouted in irritation pointing to the door,then slammed the bathroom door locking it.

_`when did she become so...__evil__?` _he thought to himself as he walked out of the room.

Hinata quickly shed out of her pajamas,she turned on the water in the shower and got in. The raven haired girl shivered at the touch of the flowing water moving down her body. After washing her hair she turned off the water,got out the shower and dried off. She would admire her self in the mirror from time to time.

"I'm way too pale."Satisfied with her judgment ,she then wrapped the towel around her small frame. Then strode out the door,suddenly blinded by light she had to shut her eye's to adjust them. Cautiously moving forward with her hands out in front,only to trip off of something and fall really hard.

"OW!what the heck?"opening her eye's to see an expensive looking box on the floor,her purple pearly eye's went wide with both rage and curiosity.

"Who in their right mind would set a box on the floor?"But she already knew the answer...`_Neji`_

"that baka"

The outraged raven haired girl lifted herself off the ground to pick up the box and place on her silky blue covered sheets. There was a note on the box that read:_uncle said to put this on._

"Should I open i-" before she finished her sentence she looked at the bottom the note-_yup-_it was like he knew what she was going to say.

So Hinata rolled her eye's,snatched the lid off the blue box and gasped...


	2. That's a shock

Disclaimer-Sadly,i don't own Naruto or any of the characters. But if I did...you would know.

(evil laugh in the background)

Author note:Hey if anyone has any questions on the story,feel free to ask!

Hinata rolled her eye's,snatched the lid off the blue box and gasped...

Sitting there in the box was a beautiful silky smooth dress with her favorite flower,patterned in blue along the milky white flesh of the dress.

So in a swift move she picked up the dress and spun around in circles as she hugged it lovingly.

"It's so gorgeous!" The Hyuuga heiress exclaimed as she squealed with joy. Realizing what she did she stopped and asked herself._`did I really just squeal...?`_

Then shrugged it off. "Ah,well this dress is so worth it."Now making her way towards the bathroom to change into the dress,her inner voice suddenly boomed out _**`PUT THE DRESS BACK IN THE BOX AND .HELL!`**_

Hinata yelped and turned around to see if anyone was in the room with her,but to her suspicion nobody was there.

`_Uh...what?` _the girl asked as her eye's moved from side to side with one eyebrow was raised.

_**`PUT THE DRESS BACK IN THE BOX AND RUN!**_`

`_why exactly would I do that?`_

`_**BECAUSE IT'S A TRAP...THINK ABOUT IT,WHY WOULD THEY GIVE YOU AN EXSPENSIVE DRESS TODAY?**_

As she thought about the possible reasons,her eye's began to widen at a painfully large size. After she couldn't widen them anymore she did exactly as the voice said,ran to the bed,shoved the dress back in the box gently(as to not damage it)then bolted into the bathroom and slammed the door with a loud bang.

`_hah!Their not going to trick __me__ any time soon.`_

Feeling victorious in all her glory,she started to laugh like a mad scientist."Hinata?"came a voice from the other side of the door,cutting Hinata's victory laugh short. Then as soon as she realized who the voice belonged to the pale girl opened the door and came face to face with a woman who resembled herself.

"Oh,hi mom."The Hyuuga heiress said as she took a step forward then gave her mom a big embrace.

"Hello darling,why aren't you with your father and Neji?"The beautiful woman was wearing a long white and purple flowing dress that looked heavenly on her tall sleek frame.

"Uhh...well...you see,they want me to wear that expensive dress."she said pointing to the dress in the box on her bed."But I wouldn't feel comfortable wearing something like that knowing I ruined father's birthday party,yelling and all." _`soon she will be off my back with that little lie I just made up` _ she thought to herself and almost smirked,but had to play it cool and act innocent.

"Oh nonsense sweaty"her mother said with a loving hand on her daughters cheek."Your father doesn't mind...in fact he told me just how proud he is of you this morning."

`uh-huh,thought so...darn it! She's not falling for it!

"And that is quite a beautiful dress you've got on your hands,i would love to see you in it. The tall woman sighed closing her eye's and turning away,then smiled and walked towards the door. Turning so half of her face was visible."If I were you...i wouldn't pass the opportunity up."After she said this she smirked and winked at her confused looking daughter,then took her leave."

"What-what just happened?"the Hyuuga heiress blinked a few times, and just stood standing in the middle of the floor having nothing else to do but stare after her mother in shock.

`_That was weird,but...maybe she's right...i mean...that is one hell of a dress._`the raven haired girl stated in her mind while staring at the dress for a long time."Uh,i give up!"Hanging her head and shoulders in defeat,the pale girl glided across her carpeted floor,took the dress in her hands then walked away into the bathroom confident once again.

(I'm just going to skip that little scene)

An hour later Hinata descends from the bathroom looking her finest. Walking up to her oversized tall mirror,so she can observe herself.

"I don't look half bad"Doing a cute pose with her hand on her hip as she said this. The blue and white dress flowed down her body almost like her mother's dress,except her's was pure silk. It showed most of her chest but not to where it was not proper for an occasion. The thin straps were on the sides of her shoulders,and the dress cut off just just before her knee's. It fit her curvy body perfectly. The pale Hyuuga heiress had her hair braided and wrapped in a high bun,with her bangs just above her eye's. Hinata didn't favor high heels too much so she just stuck with flats."Okay...now I'm ready"

"You women take too long getting dressed"came the bored tone of a certain brown haired Hyuuga looking down at his little cousin.

"And you men are too impatient"

"Actually I'm very patient,but I don't think it should have taken you three whole hours to get dressed" he said very frustrated at the guilty looking girl.

She then turned her head away rethinking the earlier events that happened in her room `_i guess he's __right`_

"Ah,Hinata there you are"A older male walked up towards the two with a relieved expression on his face.

"Hello father"the raven haired girl smiled then bowed.

"Well since we don't have a lot of time on our hands...i guess I should tell you."

All eye's were on Hinata which made her really scared and nervous that her palms were sweaty,and there was a big lump in in the back of her throat she couldn't seem to swallow.

"T-tell me what" _`oh boy,this could not possibly be good`_

"We are to be on our way to the Uchiha estate before it gets too dark"

_`Okay...now I'm starting to regret ever putting on this dress"_Finally gulping down the lump in her throat,she straitened herself up a bit.

"Um,okay...but...why?"

Everyone was staring at her like she just asked the most dumbest question ever. Her father was now in front of her,resting a hand on her shoulder.

"We are going there so you can meet your fiancee...Sasuke Uchiha."

It took a moment for the words to register in her brain,but when it did her eye's almost popped out of their sockets and her jaw dropped to the ground._`SASUKE UCHIHA SASUKE UCHIHA SASUKE UCHIHA.`_

`Holy crap`

So?what do you think?

If anyone has an idea on what I should do in the next chapter then don't be afraid to tell me.

Review please!It will make me happy!


	3. Eye candy

A/N:Sorry it took so long putting this up,I was being lazy and didn't feel like typing. I also apologize for any major mistakes that I may make,and any mistakes in the last two chapters. But anywho,ON WITH THE STORY!

Warning:Slight abuse,and some broken glass *cough*bones*cough* ^-^ and lots of OOC, you've been warned!

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto...life is unfair.

Mistakes happen

_`Holy crap`_

Her father started to shake her repeatedly so she would come out of her obvious shock,then out of no where a hand came down fast on Hinata's cheek and ended with a loud slap.

"would you snap out of it already,it's been five minutes and your still standing there like an idiot! And close your mouth before a fly gets stuck in there!"Standing in front of her looking annoyed was a blonde haired,light blue eyed young woman that looked about the same age as Hinata.

"That hurt! Wait...when in the world did you get here Ino?"The pale girl asked rubbing her swollen cheek.

The girl known as Ino was wearing a skin tight short velvet dress that showed off every single curve of her perfectly sculpted body. She wore heels to match it but they were very short,and looked similar to Hinata's flats. Her hair was let down and cut in a straight line across her upper back,with a long piece of hair covering half of her right eye.

"I was here the whole time, I can't believe you never even noticed me."Said Ino rolling her eye's.

"Sorry...but why are you here?"

"Why else...to go to your engagement party of course!"The blonde girl stated excitedly as she started jumping up and down laughing hysterically.

_`engagement party? I thought we were just going there to meet him.` _The raven haired girl asked herself as she watched her hysterical friend tackle Neji to the floor and tickle him.

"what the hell?get offa me!"The long haired man yelled as he tried to detach himself from Ino.

"party pooper!"The girl stuck her tongue out in a child like manner.

Hinata turned around to ask her father if what Ino said was true,only to find him gone."Okay! It looks to be about that time to head out."Her father said grinning from the outside of the front door that was on the other side of the living room._`this sucks...everyone is keeping things from me.` _Hinata said in her mind as she began to walk out of the big house and toward an awaiting limo that was parked in the driveway,were most of their cars were. When she slid in next to Ino she noticed that her her mom wasn't with them.

"Hey dad,where's mom?"She turned to her father who had slid in next to Neji and told the driver to pull off.

"She left earlier with Hanabi to make sure everything was alright with the arrangements."Her dad said matter of fact.

"Oh,well...how many people are going to be there anyway?"Hinata asked getting nervous.

"Just a few"He replied looking off to the side with a sly smile,but Hinata hadn't noticed this."Okay...well that's good to hear."The raven haired girl smiled at her father in relief.

10 minutes later

"Don't worry Hina everything will be fine...look on the bright side,at least you won't be marrying an ugly old guy."Ino said,trying to cheer up her moping friend,patting her on the back roughly.

"How do you know he's not an ugly old guy?" She asked looking at her friend with suspicion.

"How do you not know." The blonde girl stared at her in amazement.

"Because I've never seen him before,and I don't want to see him."

"Well that's just too bad"

"How so?"

"Cuz he's the hottest guy ever!"

"Well I don't really care!"

"Your loss!"

"Whatever!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine then!"

"hey"

"Shut up!"

"No you shut up!"

"You first!"

"Hey"

"Stop being so immature!"

"Go kill yourself!"

"How about I kill you!"

"How about I shove my foot up your-"

"**HEY!" **Neji yelled from the outside of the limo.

"WHAT!" Both girls screamed at the same time glaring daggers at Neji.

"**BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND GET OUT OF THE FUCKIN LIMO!"**The brunette man ordered them looking pissed off. Both girls looked at each other with shock on their faces for a moment,then they whipped their heads in different directions with a humph.

Hinata got out first then Ino,they started down a short path until a towering mansion came into view. "Yay! We're here!" Ino squealed grabbing Hinata's wrist and running to the huge double door entrance.

"Slow down Ino,its not a race!"

"Ha ha,sorry"The blonde girl apologized slowing down and released her grip on a panting Hinata.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" The raven haired girl asked between breaths. Its obvious that by this time both girls forgot about their little argument that occurred a few minutes ago.

"I want to see if there are any cute rich guys in there." Ino said while walking up to a guard and telling him who they were."Why,so you can get married too?"

"Hell yea! I mean...i don't want to be single for the rest of my life." the blonde girl shrugged as they walked through the double doors.

"You've only been single a couple of-" _`You can't be serious,this is not "just a few" people! Its a freaking ball!'_ Hinata yelled in the back of her mind looking at all the stuck up rich people "chatting" and "sipping" wine.

"Hey Hina,why are there so many people?"Ino whispered to her friend.

"I have no idea...but my father is now dead to me."

Hinata was furious and wanted to punch something,but luckily Neji gave her a squishy ball for her anger issues. So she pulled it from out of nowhere and squeezed it multiple times until she was calm.

"They do have cute guys in here! Look Hina, look!" Ino exclaimed to her friend pointing to a tall handsome looking man with wild blonde hair. He was wearing a black suit with hints of an orange button up underneath. It looked like the man was talking to Hinata's little sister,and that kind of upset Ino...so she grabbed Hinata's arm and marched over toward the two.

"Hey Hana,who's your friend?"The blonde girl asked smiling at the man beside Hanabi. When she was up close she could make out his features perfectly. He had ocean blue eye's and tanned skin with three defined whisker marks on both sides of his cheeks,and a godly bone structure. In Ino's mind he looked "heavenly gorgeous"Shehad to have him,and Hanabi would not get in her way.

"Oh,hey guys...this is Naruto Namikaze...Naruto,this is my big sister Hinata who is taken,and her best friend Ino Yamanaka who is single." Hanabi explained winking at Ino. Hanabi was wearing a long dark green dress with light green swirly designs all around it,she had a sweater on so it was hard to tell what the top looked like.

_`Oh Hana,you are now excepted as a dear friend to me.`_ Ino thanked Hanabi a million times in her head,and would surely thank her when they are alone,but she just settled with giving her a genuine smile for now.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Naruto kun,"The blonde girl smiled her best sweetest smile as she greeted the handsome man in front of her holding out her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine,Miss Ino." Naruto said in a husky flirtatious voice,wile grabbing her hand and kissing it then smiling back brightly, which put butterflies in her stomach.

"Hold the hell up... who ever said I was taken Hana?"An irritated Hinata asked her younger sister.

Not wanting to interrupt the two flirting blondes,Hanabi took her sister's hand and led her to a table where they sat down in some empty chairs. When they were settled Hanabi drew in a deep breath and peeked up at her sister,but to her dismay Hinata was staring at her waiting for an explanation.

"Okay so here's the thing...mom told me to say you were taken to any guy who approached you,because she knew you would never agree to it."

"Fine...i give up once again." Hinata threw her hands up in exasperation and grabbed two glasses of wine off a tray from a passing waiter,and handed one to Hanabi.

"I can't drink this,I'm only 16." Hanabi stated pushing the glass back across the table.

"Sorry, I forgot that you never go out to parties with your friends and you've never prank called me with your friends when you were wasted,and you've never gotten caught trying to get into a bar with your friends,and stole 4 cases of beer. With. Your. Friends. Then who had to drive all the way down to Suna at 5 in the morning to bail your sorry ass out of jail? But that's okay if you don't want to have one decent drink with your big sis after all the hell you put her through." Sarcasm was dripping from every she said.

After hearing this Hanabi quickly snatched the drink in her hands.

_`It's amazing how she can remember all that then say it in one breath,__with__ a sweet voice. But the only thing that will throw people off is the constant glaring and smiling at the __same__ time. She's the only person I know who can pull that off,__besides__ Ino of course.`_

"Oh and Hana,why did you hook Ino up with that Naruto guy?"Hinata was very interested on knowing the reasons for her sisters actions.

"You remember that time when Ino put my ex-boyfriend in the hospital?"Hinata nodded with her eye's softening."Well...this is a way of showing my gratitude."

_`I remember that day,it was last year, Ino was spending the night and wanted to spy on Hana when she was with her ex.`_

Flash Back

_("Hey Hina,we should go spy on Hana with her new boy toy what's his face." Ino was on Hinata's bed laying down and watching her put some clothes in a big closet, that was directed at the foot of the bed._

"_Sai"_

"_Come on!"Ino jumped up from the bed and did a running pose facing the door,as if expecting Hinata to follow._

"_But won't that be invading her privacy?"The pale girl asked while hanging a T-shirt up._

"_Only if she knows."The blonde girl said this as if it were common sense."She always used to invade __your__ privacy rite?So why not try it this one time...what can go wrong?"Ino let her words sink in by pausing for a long time. Then after a lot of thought Hinata slid her closet door shut and looked at the floor for a moment whispering a "I can't believe I'm about to do this" while shaking her head with both eye's closed._

"_Alright,but just this one t-"_

"_Done!"Ino grabbed Hinata and pushed her out of the room,as they were walking down the hallway where Hanabi's room was,they heard voices coming from the family room which was in the other direction. So they turned around and tiptoed to the family room where the flat screen TV was on,it really stood out since all of the lights were turned off. There was enough room for both girls to slide through the door without making any noise, seeing as it was __open__ more than it was __cracked._

_When they were all the way inside they could see two figures on the long couch that was placed in front of the TV,as Ino moved closer she saw that the two figures were indeed Hana and Sai,she quickly but quietly dodged behind the arm of the couch and gestured for Hinata to make her way __behind__ the couch. All of this was starting to become very exciting to Hinata,so she did as Ino instructed but instead knelt down on all fours and crawled with caution not trying to make any noise. They made sure they were right next to each other so that they could whisper. _

"_What are they watching?"The pale girl asked Ino in hushed tone._

"_Hold on"The blonde girl peeked over the arm of the couch to look at the movie,and saw people dancing on it. Then after realizing which movie it was she turned her head down to Hinata."It's the American movie...''Save The Last Dance''" Ino then directed her attention to the couple sitting on the couch and noticed they were discussing something that looked important,so she bent back down to Hinata's level and told her to crawl to the other side of the couch. As they moved closer the discussion became clearer._

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_I __saw__ you kissing that other girl" _

"_I never kissed any girl"_

"_Don't lie to me Sai!"_

"_I'm not lying to you!"_

_Hinata and Ino was shocked to hear them arguing like this when they had just started going out,or so they thought but apparently it's been more than a few weeks._

"_I-I want to b-break up"_

"_What?.."_

"_I w-want to break-"_

"_SMACK!"_

"_You ungrateful bitch!" "CRASH!"_

_When Ino and Hinata jumped up from their places behind the couch they almost had a heart attack from what they saw. Hanabi was crying surrounded by broken glass in the middle of the floor where the coffee table was,and when they saw blood,something inside of them snapped(mostly in Hinata because Ino snapped a long time ago,but that's a different story). Then he kicked her while she was on the ground._

"_YOU BASTARD!"Ino screamed out which made Sai turn around in surprise,she jumped at him and kicked him in the face. Hinata rushed over to her sister's side and carefully scooped her up off the ground,when she looked up Ino was mercilessly punching Sai in the face, so she quickly made way to her room and placed Hanabi on the bed. She saw that Hanabi had gashes and cuts on her arm's and sides, so she thought fast and sprinted out of her room in search for a maid. When she found one she told her to hurry and treat the wounds before they get infected,and ran back to the family room to make sure Ino hadn't already killed Sai. But to her surprise,Ino was resting against a wall glaring at him with hate in her eye's, he was tied up on the ground with a bloody swollen face._

"_Oh now this is just perfect,did you save him for me Ino?" The pale girl asked closing the door and locking it behind herself walking forward._

"_I don't see any __other__ reasons as to why he's still alive right now." The blonde girl said between clenched teeth._

"_I hope Hana told you what happens to people when they mess with a Hyuuga Sai,because it's not very pretty." The Hyuuga Heiress was now crouching down on one knee,staring at him with a killing intent in those pearly eye's and smiling the same fake smile he had on every time he greeted her,she really hated that smile. _

_Sai had a look of genuine horror on his face when Hinata grabbed his arm and twisted it then whispered in his ear"I'll make it quick"Out of the corner of his eye,he could see Ino push off the wall she was leaning on and kneel down where his legs were-_

"_CRACK"_

"_Aaaaahhhhh!" he screamed his heart out at the pain in his arm,and the tears were streaming out of his eye's._

"_oops,I think I broke it"Hinata chuckled and Ino giggled watching her playing with the broken arm._

"_What a wuss,he can't even handle a broken arm...i wonder how he'll deal with a broken"CRACK-POP" leg" Sai's eye's rolled in the back of his head,while he started to choke on his own spit from needing to scream._

"_Okay,i think he learned his lesson. We should call my father...and an ambulance."The pale girl slowly got up from the ground then dusted herself off._

"_What? We're not gonna kill him?" The blonde girl asked with a very disappointed look on her face. _

"_No Ino,we were just supposed to teach him a lesson,plus that would look bad on our families part if we went to jail for murder."_

"_Yea I guess your rite."The blonde girl dropped the broken leg she had in her hands and stood up from her spot,she turned her head back down towards sai's crippled form and sighed._

"_What are we going to tell Hana?"_

"_Well,telling her I had anything to do with this is absolutely out of the question..."_

"_Then I'll take the wrap for it and we'll just say you were taking care of Hana,but you owe me big time...a new car would be great."_

"_Okay,I'll talk to father...thanks Ino.")_

End Of Flash Back

_`Maybe now would be a good time to tell her I was involved,since my cover is already blown` _The long haired girl was deciding if she should tell her sister she had been the one who broke her ex's arm.

"What are you two doing?"Neji asked both girls as he took Hanabi's drink away from her.

"Waiting for my death."The pearly eyed girl downed the last of her wine and glared at Neji while asking him what he wanted.

"It's time to meet your fiancee,now come on."The long haired man snatched Hinata's hand pulling her from the seat she sat in,and dragged her through crowds of people that were facing what looked like a stage.

_`What the heck?`_The next thing she knew she had already been placed on the stage,and was now facing the crowd she squeezed through only a few seconds ago. She saw her mom and dad standing off to the side of the stage with Hanabi and some other people she didn't recognized. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned her head around,but it was just Neji trying to see if she was okay. Then there was a man in the middle of the stage with a microphone in his hand. He was wearing a grayish black suit and slicked back jet black hair,but that's all Hinata could make out from the angle he was facing. The man was saying something at the time,but the Hyuuga heiress didn't care and just glanced around the big room,she hadn't noticed how beautiful the mansion was until now. The walls were painted a rich creamy mango color, and the marbled floor was glossy white. It was all very shiny,sparkly,and glossy.

Hinata felt as if she was being watched though...well mostly everybody was looking at her,but this was different. So she scanned the room trying to find out why she was having this weird feeling. She turned her head to the right and saw a tall man leaning against a pillar on the stage she was on. He had raven hair that was a shade darker than her own and it stuck up in the back like a duck's butt,he was pale,but not as pale as Hinata,and he had on a black silk looking suit with a white button up. His hair kind of overshadowed his eye's to where you would think they were closed if you looked at him from far away,but the Hyuuga Heiress knew they were open,because she was staring straight into those deep dark cold onyx eye's,which were at the moment captivating her. He was staring at her very intensely and it was making her feel uncomfortable. Hinata could feel heat rising to her cheeks then quickly turned her head away from the man's piercing gaze. All in all he's pretty damn hot in her eye's.

"Okay Hinata,we can get off the stage now."Neji then led Hinata off the big stage and through more crowds of people. But before the stage was out of sight she took one last glance behind her to see if that guy was still there,but he disappeared. So she just kept following her cousin until she got curious as to where they were going.

"Nene,where are we going?"

"To a room"

"Why?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Just tell me."

"We're here"

Neji stopped abruptly and caused Hinata to crash into him,and it made her stumble back a bit."Don't stop like that!"Hinata slapped his arm while yelling at him.

The brunette man opened a door and gestured for Hinata to walk inside the room. As she walked in her eye's widened in shock an she made a move to run back out of the room,but Neji closed and locked the door so she banged on it multiple times.

"Neji!open this door right now!"

"Sorry,but your mom will kill me if I do that."came the calm reply of her nervous cousin. When she looked down at her feat she saw a piece of paper being slipped under the door,sighing she picked it up off the ground and read it. _He's your fiancee,so be nice and try to understand sweaty-Mom._

_`So basically I'm locked in a room with my sexy fiancee...and a bed!"_

Hinata cursed under her breath then slowly turned around with her back against the door. Sitting down on a black bed was the same hot guy from earlier on the stage,he was watching every move she made and looked very entertained with a smirk complimenting his lips. That's when she noticed he only had on his white button up shirt and a couple of buttons were undone,it wasn't tucked in either.

_`So this is Sasuke...Ino was rite,he is anything but ugly.`_ Hinata now found herself gazing at his flawless;hairless chest,then her eye's moved slowly up his neck,lips,and eye's. She saw a glint of excitement in those cold onyx eye's. The next thing she knew he stood up from his place on the bed and was walking towards her,panicking and not knowing what to do she closed her eye's and turned her head away from the man approaching her. The Hyuuga Heiress heard a low thud next to her head, Hinata was surprised when she felt herself being lifted up off the ground and was flung over a broad shoulder.

"W-wait!what-what are you doing?"All she saw was that she was being carried away from the door,then he dropped her on what she assumed to be the black bed.

"My parents told me to get to know you,so that's what I'm doing."Came the man's amused monotone reply while he climbed on the bed and straddled Hinata,holding her arms high above her head with one hand. Sasuke runs his hand teasingly across Hinata's bare neck and upper chest causing her breath to hitch at the slight skin contact. He then replaced his hand with his tongue, licking and sucking on her neck,earning a few escaped low moans from his hostage,he started moving toward her chin but stopped just before her lips,he instead put his right cheek on her's.

"You are marked as mine now."He whispered seductively into her ear,her face was as red as a tomato... then she passed out.

OMG!I'm done,finally! Three cheers everybody! Hip-hip-hurray!

In this story I'm making Sasuke a bit of a weird pervert. So tell me what you think and review please!


	4. Inner voices

A/N:I am sooooo sorry! You guys can kill me if you like; this chapter took longer than I thought it would. I ran out of ideas so I decided to take it slow, but I really hope this one will make up for how long I hadn't updated.

Warnings:Perverted thoughts and situations.

Disclaimer-I'm pretty sure the word says everything, so I don't think I have to say "I do not own Naruto"

Inner voices

Sun invaded Hinata's vision as she tried opening her eye's, she then slowly sat up rubbing them. The Hyuuga Heiress blinked a few times as she pushed the warm heavy covers off of her body, she looked down at her clothes noticing she was only wearing a big white T-shirt that covered her upper thighs... she stood up on both feet and looked around at her surroundings.

_`Where the hell am I... ?`_ Hinata walked around the rather large room; as if on cue all the memories from the previous night played in her head. The pale girl blushed a dark shade of red when she remembered passing out in a very compromising position with a certain Uchiha straddling her. Then the room door suddenly swung open revealing an angry looking Sasuke; he closed the door and walked into the room completely ignoring Hinata. Sasuke then calmly moved over to the bed and sat down where Hinata was just laying; she didn't know what to do so she just kept quiet and sat on the bed as well. He looked so deep in thought, and with each passing moment his face softened... so she took this as her cue and cleared her throat.

"Sasuke," she tried speaking firmly but saying his name for the first time made her blush and her voice became I little shaky. He didn't turn to her or even acknowledge her presence yet, thus making her upset.

"Pervert," this time it came out better than she thought it would, because in her mind he is a pervert. This caught his attention so he turned his head and looked her directly in the eye's.

"What," he answered back while observing her appearance.

"Where is my family," she asked him feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"They left last night, but your annoying little friend is coming back later with Naruto," he sharply turned his hard stare to the floor again.

Hinata's face lit up with joy at hearing this, she couldn't stop the huge smile that spread across her face; all the while Sasuke was secretly watching her the entire time.

Then that's when Hinata realized she was there alone, in the huge house/mansion with the man she's engaged to... and his family. Doom was written all over her face; she was afraid of making a bad impression or doing something clumsy in front of his parents.

_`Wait, what am I so worried about? It's not like I __want__ to impress them... I don't want to go through with this stupid engagement thingy anyway; actually, I should mess up in front of them on __purpose__ so __they'll call the whole thing off... yup, that sounds good,`_ she looked up at him again and saw his eye's on her so she thought it best to change the subject.

"Why were you mad when you came in here?" she meant to ask him when he had sat on the bed, but couldn't find the words.

"I wasn't mad," his stare directed towards the floor turned into a cold icy glare.

"If you weren't mad before then why are you mad now?" she was getting fed up with his obvious lying.

Before she noticed it, Sasuke had gripped her throat and was squeezing very slowly; she tried to move away but his grip only tightened. It seemed as though he was glaring at her but his mind set was somewhere else, that much Hinata could see.

"Let... go of... me... now," she whispered in a warning voice that held authority. He looked surprised, but Hinata didn't think it was because of her. `_Great! I'm engaged to a fucking psycho!`_

As soon as he let go, the raven haired girl stood up and looked down at him... when he turned his head up to look at her she slapped him clean across his face. It wasn't enough force for it to swell, but it snapped him out of his daze.

"Just because your having a pissy morning, doesn't mean you can take it out on me!," with that she quickly turned around and stomped to the bathroom located on the other side of the room and slammed the door shut when she was fully inside; her anger was rising as she took off everything she was wearing and stepped into the shower turning it on.

_`How dare he even lay a finger on me! He is so gonna pay for that!... in so many way's` _Hinata smirked as she thought of ways to get back at Sasuke.

After she got out of the shower she took a fluffy towel from off of a shelf and wrapped it around herself; Hinata hesitated before opening the door, because she wasn't sure if Sasuke was still in the room. As she opened the door she saw a maid fixing the big black bed, she didn't see any sign of the pervert so she decided it was okay to step out of the bathroom. The maid noticed her and immediately smiled while bowing.

"Good morning Lady Hyuuga, the youngest master instructed me to assist you with getting dressed," she gestured to a pile of clothes sitting on the now neat bed.

"No that's fine thank you, I'm more than capable of dressing myself... besides, I'm sure you have other things to do," she said while walking toward the clothes on the bed and trying to smile sweetly at the maid.

"Forgive me for going against your wishes but, the youngest master also said that if I leave this room before you are fully dressed... he will fire me," the girl lowered her head in a sad manner, which wasn't making Hinata's anger toward Sasuke any better; her eye twitched... she was beyond angry.

"Don't worry about that, I'll make sure you won't get fired... now if you see him and he has a problem with it, then tell him to take it up with me," she smiled reassuringly at the girl in front of her and turned the girl around to face the door.

"Thank you so much Lady Hyuuga," the girl was outside of the room but smiling gratefully at Hinata.

"But one more thing before you go."

"Of course."

"Call me Hinata," she really didn't like being called Lady Hyuuga... it didn't sound right.

"But... that would be-," Hinata cut her off.

"It's fine, you won't get in trouble or anything... I'd just prefer to be called by my first name."

"Um, a-alright... Hinata," the maid blushed a bit before smiling.

"See? That's way better than Lady Hyuuga, and now that that's done with... what's your name?"

"Miko,"the girl stated clearly as if she were proud of her name.

"Well it's nice to meet you Miko."

The maid bowed and waved goodbye as she walked down a long hallway; Hinata closed the door and let out a deep sigh of relief while walking back to the pile of clothes set out for her. She quickly dressed and walked into the bathroom to look at herself in the mirror. She had on a short sleeve black and purple V neck shirt along with light gray skinny jeans and silver flats; she had no idea what she wanted to do with her hair so she just let it flow down her back. She then walked back out of the bathroom and towards the room door; the Hyuuga heiress opened the door and stepped out cautiously while closing it behind herself.

Hinata walked down many hallways until she found herself lost, she began to panick so she started running through the halls; when she turned a corner she ran into something hard and fell backwards on her butt.

_`Ow! Was that a wall?` _she turned her head up to see nothing there, not even a wall was in front of her; she then turned her head around and saw something black turn into the hallway she just came from.

"What the fudge was that?"

"What happened?" Hinata jumped then moved her gaze to the person in front of her, but it was only her perverted fiancee standing above her.

"Nothing," she sharply turned her head away from him and stood up on both of her feet, Sasuke had tried helping her but she shook him off and said she was fine.

Ever since they began walking they hadn't spoken a single word to one another; they finally reached the big living room where the engagement party was held, and Hinata sighed once again.

_`That took forever, I thought we had gotten lost back there... why do they need such a huge house in the first place? It's not like they're a big family,` _thought Hinata.

Hinata stopped dead in her tracks as soon as she saw blonde hair; but something else caught her attention... Sasuke was no longer beside her, so she looked over her shoulder to see him kneeling on the ground with his head down. Hinata quickly rushed to his side concerned.

_`Is he sick?` _she asked herself.

"Sasuke? Are you okay... what's wron-Ack!" Sasuke pinned her to the wall while they were still on the ground; their faces inches apart. He then caressed her neck and stared dreamily in her eye's.

"I'm sorry for what I did earlier, did I hurt you?"

"Umm... n-no?" saying she's freaked out by Sasuke is an understatement, she was beyond that point.

"Good," he then bit her neck and began to nibble on her collar bone.

"W-wait s-sto-"

"Oi! What are you two doing?" they looked up and saw Naruto standing just a few feet from where they were, grinning like a mad man. "Ino! I found them, they're over here getn' freaky on the floor."

Hinata blushed profusely as Ino ran up to them laughing, then Sasuke helped her from the ground as he stood up.

"I never thought you two would be so intimate with each other this soon," Ino giggled as she said the word intimate.

"Intimate? This pervert just molested me!" Hinata pointed an accusing finger at a smirking Sasuke, while looking at her friend with an upset pout on her face; still blushing.

"Sasuke? A pervert?... that's a first," said Naruto laughing loudly.

"Shut up Naruto, it's not that funny," Ino slapped the back of his head smiling.

"Why are you two here anyway?" Sasuke glared at both of the blondes, while wrapping his arm around Hinata pulling her closer.

Naruto was wiping the tears out of his eye's from laughing so hard when he answered, "I told you earlier over the phone, don't tell me you forgot."

Sasuke stared at his friend with a blank expression; Hinata finally wiggled out of his arm but he caught her before she could hide behind Ino.

"We're all going on a double date!" Ino attached herself to Naruto's arm as she said this.

"I'm not going anywhere with him," Hinata pointed at her fiancee again.

"Okay, then you can just stay here alone with him," the blonde girl smirked at Hinata's horrified face.

"I hate you," the raven haired girl muttered.

"We have other plans," Sasuke added to the conversation.

Naruto stared suspiciously at Sasuke, "Like what?"

"That's for me to know, and you to never find out," with that he smirked as if thinking of something perverted, and Hinata's eye's widened.

"But I wanted to go with them," Hinata turned her head up to look at him with puppy dog eye's.

"If you want we'll go on a date later, but we have certain things we need to do today... mostly involving the engagement."

If it really had anything to do with the engagement, Hinata knew she had to go. _`Once again I am defeated.`_

"Whatever," she turned her head away from him and crossed her arms in a childish pout; Sasuke had the faintest trace of a smile on his lips while watching her.

_**`You are so stupid,` **_her inner voice suddenly spoke out making her flinch slightly, but nobody noticed.

_`How am I stupid?` _

_**`He obviously said that to distract you from**_ _**what he really has planned today.`**_

_`What do you think he has planned?`_

_**`He might rape you, his family has the money and power to cover it up... but I'm not sure how the mind of a pervert works so I don't know.`**_

_`How the hell can you say that like it's not a big deal?`_

_**`It was just a thought, besides I really don't think he would do anything that would displease his father. The Uchihas are a proud family, everything they do has to be perfect.`**_

_`How do you know all of this and I don't?`_

_**`You don't listen.`**_

_`Yes I do.`_

_**`Well you might want to pay attention to what they're saying.`**_

Hinata quickly tuned back into reality

"Alright well I guess we'll see you guys later, bye Hinata," Ino gave her a hug and turned back around leaving with Naruto.

_`Damn it I missed everything!`_

_**`I told you you don't listen.`**_

_`Shut up, you side tracked me.`_

_**`Don't blame it on me, you side tracked yourself.`**_

_`What does that even mean?`_

_**`It means you talk to yourself... you are basically insane.`**_

_`Oh... then I'll just stop talking to you.`_

_**`That's impossible.`**_

_`...`_

_**`Hello?`**_

_`...`_

_**`That's cool, I can take the silent treatment... bitch.`**_

_`Slut.`_

_**`If I'm a slut, then what does that make you? Think about it... but don't hurt yourself.`**_

_`Shut up.`_

_**`Shut can't go up.`**_

_`Then be quiet!`_

_**`What if I can't?`**_

_`...`_

_**`Hello?`**_

_`...`_

_**`Since your ignoring me again I'm guessing you know that the crazy pervert is carrying you out of the big mansion, and now he's taking you to his car... damn that's a nice car. What I wouldn't give to take that baby for a spin.`**_

Hinata snapped out of her thoughts and saw that she was inside of a car and the door had just shut closed, then not a few seconds later the driver's door opened and Sasuke got into the car closing the door. He then leaned over Hinata and put her seat belt on along with his own and started up the engine with a roar, that was surprisingly very impressive to her.

She finally found the words to ask, "Where are we going?"

Sasuke glanced at her before he pulled out of the long driveway and out of the main gates to the mansion.

"I need to go over some files at my company, after I'm done we can go anywhere you like for our date; then we have to have dinner with our parents to officially seal the engagement."

"Oh... alright."

_**`And just like that your giving up.`**_

_`There's nothing I can do.`_

_**`Yes there is, all you have to do is open that door and roll out of the car then get up and run.`**_

_`Are you fucking insane?`_

_**`No, you are.`**_

_`I'm not going to kill myself by rolling out of a moving vehicle.`_

_**`Then jump, either way you'll win.`**_

_`If that's the only option then I don't want to win.`_

_**`Fine, be a loser for the rest of your life... bitch.`**_

_`Why do you want me to kill myself anyway?`_

_**`I actually don't want you to die, the longer you stay alive the longer I can stare at that sexy piece of man flesh driving this awesome car. Did I mention how much this man turns me on?... well I'm sure you already know, after all I'm the one inside of you.` **_Hinata blushed and began staring at Sasuke, but when he looked at her she quickly turned her head away from him and went back to her thoughts.

_`Shut up damn it!`_

_**`You know I'm right.`**_

**(Sasuke's thoughts)**

_**`You should let me rape her.`**_

_`No.`_

_**`But things went so smoothly back at the house.`**_

_`She called me a pervert.`_

_**`Yea, and she called you a pervert before that.`**_

_`Because of you.`_

_**`I was only trying to set the mood, I would have gone farther if she hadn't fainted on me.`**_

_`...`_

_**`Sasuke?`**_

_`What.`_

_**`You sly dog, you were just looking at her boobies.`**_

_`Shut up.`_

_**`Compared to all the other girls you've dated, she's like a goddess; strong legs..., nice hips..., big booty..., tight stomach..., pop out boobies..., soft sensitive skin..., and a beautiful face. Nothing like your last girlfriend whats her face.**_

_`Sakura.`_

_**`Yea that's her name... now don't get me wrong, she was also pretty hot... but she just lacked... um... well... she was a bitch.`**_

_`I know.`_

**(Hinata's thoughts)**

_`I kind of like that idea.`_

_**`Yup, I knew you would.`**_

_`But are you sure it'll work?`_

_**`It should, especially if we do it in a populated area.`**_

_`Alright, I'll trust you on this one... but you better not screw it up.`_

_**`Of course not.`**_

**CLIFF HANGER!**

Well I'm done with this chapter! I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible.

You guys know the drill.

REVIEW!

BEEF JERKY!


End file.
